Online: Internet Journals and Blogs of the Legends
by Silver the Flygon
Summary: What would be like to read a journal entry posted by none other than the legendary Pokemon? Wouldn't you stop and read what they have to say about that day? Come and read about their daily lives through what they type on their computers/laptops. Next - Uxie 2
1. Re: Azelf 1

Before we start, this is a remake of journal #1, so do not panic if a couple chapters randomly pop up out of nowhere. Have a good day. Oh and...

I do not on the Pokemon franchise, I am one though.

* * *

Entry 1 - May 5, 2012

Hi to whoever reads this, after prodding from friends and relatives, I've made a blog and will now write whatever I think is good enough to write or topics I wish to write about.

One of those topics is my gender.

First off, I'm Azelf of the not-so famous Lake Trio, or Lake Guardians, or Spirit Trio or... whatever other name humans gave me and my siblings. My siblings are Uxie and Mesprit, both female by choice. Me... well, my gender is also female by choice though everyone seems to think I'm male... is it because I'm the Being of Willpower? That's very sexist to think Willpower makes me an automatic male. In past lives (the universe resets on Arceus' orders'.), I've been either gender but I prefer female. Same for just about every legend. We're all genderless because we usually hop back and forth between genders every time we become reborn, though usually we stick to one or the other, which is why I say by choice.

Back to the sexist thing, that's like saying Mesprit is always female because she is pink but in the past, she has been a he; so has Uxie as well. For me, blue equals male for just about everyone, even the other legends who know better than that. Because of this, they also refer to me as he. I'm going along with it... maybe next time I should just be male...

Next topic, who like flight? Obviously I do as I naturally can fly/float/levitate, but that doesn't mean I don't like the mechanical flight; truthfully, I love jets, my favorites being the B777 for passenger airliners and the F-22 for fighters. Tell me which one you like via comment.

Lastly... I know I don't want to write this but... who... who do you think I match perfectly with; and don't you dare say one of my siblings because I **will **find you. I just want to know your opinion on who I should... _mate _with.

That is it for now. Hope you have a good day.

- Azelf, Being of Willpower.


	2. Re: Mew 1

**Note: This is a remake of journal #2.**

I do not own the Pokemon franchise, I am one of the many Pokemon specie though.

* * *

Names Mew! Welcome to my journal blog!

- Current Entry: Entry 510 May 14, 2012

Hi everyone! How are you all doing!? You offering me sugar to me yet? Cause' I want some! ...But Arceus says it's bad if I eat sugar because it makes me too hyper but still...

Anyways, back to my somewhat-sane levels; how are you all doing? Okay, not-okay, being eating by Raikou? Hah, needed to put that one.

I have something to share, it goes like this:

Me and Azelf were playing Gun Game when all of sudden there was this explosion outside! Weeellll~~, when I say outside, I mean kitchen.

Anyways, when me and Az got there, there was this huge mess; someone blew some cake up or something! In actuality, apparently Mesprit's a _really _bad cook and was being taught by her sister Uxie and well... yeah...

Afterwards, they had to clean it all up; awkwardly though, Azelf somehow got some of the blame despite the fact he wasn't around. Maybe because he wasn't there to stop this from happening... I dunno.

Well... I got nothing else so...

Bye! Everyone - Mew


	3. Mew 2

Names Mew! Welcome to my journal blog!

- Current Entry: Entry 518 June 23 2012

Hey everyone, it's me Mew and boy do I feel the tension in this place! The fight is coming up in several days and the girls are getting extra rowdy; they took out Darkrai for speaking out against them!

I really feel like I should leave this place for some time, at least until this whole thing goes away and that my lower half is insured safety.  
But then if I leave, everyone will call me a scaredy-cat and the females will ridicule me forever. What am I going to do...

Wait I have an idea readers! I'll hide out with Azelf; everyone usually forgets him and that would be perfect during the fight! It would fun because I know he has a thing for video games and I'd like to play some; hopefully he'll let me in and let me play with him.

By the way, which side do you think will win the fight? Male or Female; pick your winning side, there's a poll on my main-page for that and I personally picked Females due to the fact of how they are now very ferocious, it's so scary to be around them, they're like a Mightyena pack!

In conclusion, I've put my tail between legs and pawed myself into a small corner to hide away from the girls in this place, see you all soon; right now I gotta ask Azelf something!

Bye Everyone - Mew!

* * *

If you want to know, there is an actual poll on the Male vs. Female thing on my profile- vote now to vote for who will win the fight, the "stronger" males or the "ferocious" females! (I voted female to be honest.)


	4. Celebi 1

**Note - **For those who read my original fic. it apparently got take down without warning, but I'm not stopping, I just changed to be within guidelines (even though I already was). But I still hope you all enjoy what I write. For now I'm gonna make it up to my loyal readers' by posting a chapter for everyday this week from today to Saturday. (I'm not including the Mew 2 post, that was a re-post)

* * *

Number Entry - 451

Created by user: Cele_Bi

Hey everyone, it's me, your favorite time traveler and I hope you're all ready to see something good because I will something for all of you to watch in about a couple of days. Let's just say it involves the males in this place and has lots of violence so if you're too young don't look at it when I post it.

I have a couple of things to discuss with all of you but I'll just narrow it down to two things or rather, two people. Mew and Azelf. I read on Mew's blog (he acts like none of us here read it but it's quite popular) and I find it funny that Mew would be willing to hide with Azelf to save his "plums". It's amusing that he's so scared; I thought he would at least tough it out by fighting not hiding but hey, this is Mew.

Azelf is a different story, he's pretty isolated and most of us forget him more than we forget Heatran (sorry Heatran!). He rarely comes out and never really speaks to anyone, public or private; he must be hiding something... I will find out; maybe I should travel forward and see if he revealed it later on...

Whatever, if he won't tell now, he probably won't until someone finds out about it; and I hope I'm there that day. I actually have a few guesses as to what he's hiding; I'll just post 2 though.

1- He's hiding something, possibly an auto as he has a thing for them, I've seen him with a couple car magazines, sneaking back to his room with some once. This place is huge and hiding a garage here is perfect. Heck, villains could be here right now and none of us would know because this place is so huge.

2- This one is a bit wacky and out-of-the-blue but I'm starting to suspect Azelf isn't actually male... "he" is acting very strangely for one and almost always never hangs out with any of the other males; and "he" is yet to say a sexist joke, something every other male here did and us females broke them in half for.

These are just assumption's;until I get better proof, I'm not gonna say they're probably true. This is all I have to say for now and remember that the female Legends are the better legends. Bye.

- Entry finished 12:14 P.M June 26, 2012

* * *

Looks like Azelf has some that are onto him and the plot for the fight thickens and I hadn't even posted it yet!

-Silver the Flygon


	5. Mewtwo 1

- You are now reading Mewtwo's most current entry - #341

Hello mortals, how has it been for you, because it's hasn't been good for me halfway through the week. Let's just say a certain DNA Pokemon has _ruined _some of my experiments and now she's itching to fight me. I'll give her what she wants during the fight, then she'll beg for my mercy.

Another thing is that my test subject, whom I shall not name, isn't complying anymore until I let him have have some free; pathetic bug doesn't know that he's not in the position to bargain with me.

Lastly, I read that Mew is hiding with Azelf, the coward. It shames me that I was cloned from such a pathetic being, I thought he would at least try but we're talking about someone who likes to play around and eat candy rather than fight his fights. But then again, who wouldn't be scared of the females of this place (not me of course!); they're like demons only the opposite and would love to beat the ever-loving crap out of the males...

I know this is short but I have things to do so good day to you all.

- Mewtwo

* * *

I know that was short but I don't have the time right now today. But while you here, check out my profile and vote who wins the fight, it all depends on your votes!  
Cheers!

-Silver the Flygon


	6. Mesprit 1

Welcome! Have fun reading and don't hide that you do; I'll know ;)

Hey everyone! Mezzy here with a quick update on the situation in the Hall. The females, that would include me, are getting ready for the fight which is next week tomorrow and I hope to get footage of it and post it everywhere. It would be a great leverage towards getting the males here to do what we say.

To tell you all the truth; this is the first time me and my siblings are participating in this fight and so is a couple of the others' as well like: Mewtwo, Genesect and Deoxys. Those three are fighting for the first time too but everyone seems to forget about them on that and focus on me and my siblings' due to the fact that us waking up is still fairly recent (3-4 years ago).

I actually don't have much more to say and I'm pretty tired right now. That's all for today, good-night everyone and I hope you have a good time tomorrow!

- Mesprit, Emotion Giver

* * *

I'm short on time and I don't have a whole lot to write on. Bollocks.

- Silver the Flygon


	7. Azelf 3

Entry 3 - July 15, 2012

Well sorry for the lack of updates, I've been a bit busy; mostly gathering supplies to hold the fort in my room during the fight.

I wish not to participate, mostly because I don't want to fight and partially cause I promised Mew that I'll hide him in my room with me as his defender.

Honestly... I kinda like Mew... Hopefully he doesn't wake up right now as I'm writing this around mid-night and he's out like a light currently.

Yesterday, Mew and I were watching a Twilight zone marathon and sometimes he held onto to me in fear. I think his shyness and cowardness go hand in hand but I'm not complaining... maybe I should reveal my truths to Mew...

...

...

No Azelf that's stupid! You're trying to keep your image as a male not become a female! The guys won't hang with me if I reveal I'm truly a girl...

Anyways... we also played some SSBB yesterday as well. Mostly co-op but we did go one-on-one...  
Needless to say, I won 6 times and won 2 times- I **am **the Gaming Queen! No one can beat at video games!

Lastly, Mew coerced me into going to a baseball game...  
I'm so scared right now... I don't want to go but it's **baseball**, it's my favorite sport! And it's a Cerulean City Seels game as well! (My favorite team.)

The reason you may ask?

Bathrooms, that's what. You need no explanation, you know why it's a problem.

I'll figure out something, maybe I shouldn't drink anything or I'll just hold it in or something...

Well I have to go, Mew's waking up. Bye.

- Azelf, Being of Willpower.

* * *

Sorry for the no updates, I'm kinda busy making art and writing up the the fight story. I'm doing this to at least help my updates out.

- Silver the Flygon


	8. Arceus 2

Entry 412 - July 15, 2012

It seems that the fight is about to get into full swing, I might have to get some rules across all of them before they all outright murder each other.

Giratina has been approaching me lately, stating that if he beats me that I **have **to go on a date with him. Obviously he has no idea that I would rather _not _go out with him so I'm just going to knock him out early.

Sorry for all of you who thought this was going to be longer but I'm fairly busy with everyone at each others' necks so for now I will sign off and take care of some things

-Arceus

* * *

I'm terribly sorry for the lack of updates. I've been busy lately with laptop problems and the fact that my car has been having problems. I hope to get everything done before this week is out.

- Silver the Flygon


	9. Uxie 1

Entry #113

Well the fight is over and I think everything is going to be hectic for a while.

Reasons?

Well Arceus is going on a date with Giratina, rather forcibly though. A lot of us think it might ended badly but I have calculated that Giratina has a twelve percent chance of getting Arceus to like him, so he does have a chance.

Suicune and Raikou relationship have gone the the drain, though I believe they still have a chance, but I'm not Mesprit so I'm not going to assure you all with false hope.

I've also noticed that the relationship between Mew and Azelf had become much closer. You might see this odd but she just pretends to be male. I _know _that Azelf is a she; I could never forget something of my own two siblings. She doesn't know this though so don't message her anything about me knowing, I don't want her in front of me door holding her baseball bat in my face.

One last thing, after the fight, all the females (including me), were forced to become waitresses/cooks and serve the males a luxury male but it was a chance to strike back at them. Celebi had the idea of slipping a certain pill into their food and let's just say, the bathroom's were all occupied.

Randomly enough, Azelf didn't even show up but I think being private is something she plans to keep doing, even when on the winning side despite certain things.

That's all I'll talk about right now but I will see you all again.

Paalam

- Uxie, Being of Knowledge

* * *

Another journal, another step closer to my goals.

**Note: **If you want to know, Paalam means goodbye in Filipino/Tagalog, which is my ethnicity so there's a little tidbit for you all there.

- Silver the Flygon


	10. Darkrai 2

I like to say in advance that I do not own **Pokemon** or the **Toyota Corporation**. That is all.

* * *

Journal Entry: 114

Welcome to my blog, hope that I don't find you! - Darkrai.

Well the fight's over and the dinner is too, rather... _forcibly _I might add. I'll leave you all out on the details as it involves loads of toilet paper.

Arceus and Giratina are still on there date but he just messaged that their dinner has started and... that Arceus has yet to stab him or throw him into Risshi Lake so he's on a roll. Good for him.

I should mention that a certain Pokemon keeps messaging me and says he's my #1 fan. You know who you are, so here's a shout-out to that awesome guy!

;p

That's all the shout-out could ever be. Sorry.

Anyways... I want to talk about future events, mostly normal life and stuff. But mainly things I do as a human not the Giver of Nightmares.

First off, I'm replacing my old car (Thank Arceus, that old bucket of junk is pathetic) for a small city car called an ist. Mesprit of all pokes, recommended it and I kinda like it, despite the size but it is what it is.

So long old Suzuki, into the scrap heap it goes! I'm getting it at my new place tomorrow.

Oh yeah, did I mention that me and Cresslia joined forces and are now co-paying for a condo in the middle of Kotobuki City so yeah, no more living in a rat-hole human-wise.

I should explain this to newcomers' or the confused.  
Us legends do have human lives, we don't _just _spend our existences' in our Poke' homes or the Hall of Origin; after Arceus gave us the power to transform into a human form, we all basically took on alternate lifestyles to entertain ourselves.  
To her, it was an added bonus of less fights.

That's all for now and I'm deeply sorry for the wall of text; not!

- Giver of Nightmares, Darkrai.

* * *

If you must know, none of the stuff in this journal happened to me, so I'm not trying to show off. (Though I do own a _ Suzuki so there's no bragging _there_...)

Kotobuki City if you want to know, is Jubilife City and Risshi Lake is Lake Valor (how obvious.). The reasoning for the Japanese names is that I don't imagine the Pokemon world as English speaking, or having Western culture. It's a thing but you might want to get used to it in these journals.

Oh and the ist is basically our Scion xD so yeah, it's a Toyota in Japan and, to a greater extent, the Pokemon world.

- Silver the Flygon


	11. Manaphy and Phione 1

Journal #121 - Welcome! Hi! Who are you!? - Phione. _Hello, welcome to the blog. - Manaphy_

Hey there it's me Phione with my big brother Manaphy!

_Hey. How are all of you?_

I bet they're having a great time! But it's almost the end of summer so their fun is going to end.

_That's no excuse for you to go out and play more._

But- But!

_No._

Awww... Anyways! My and my brother are went out for pizza the other day and it was so cool! We went to Nagisa, saw the Lighthouse, the Market and then ate this large pie of pizza. Big brother ate five slices! Although, he did go running to the bathroom not to long after that... why's that?

_Oh... uhh... gas~~.  
_

Oookay... Another things is that Mew played with my yesterday! It was so fun! But then Celebi came and chased him off... but then brother came and played some more with me!

_I think that's enough things to write about Phione. Let me talk now. Say bye._

Bye everyone! _- _Phione, the coolest little sister ever!

_Now that she's gone, I want to say this; pizza and me, do **not **agree. I'm not eating that stuff for some time. But Phione insists on going back for more... what do I do..._

_Whatever... goodbye all. Have a nice time.  
_

_- Manaphy, Prince of the Sea  
_

* * *

First duo chapter! Awesome ain't it. I didn't have much to type about sadly... but I have some ideas next... I also have a project with someone else that'll be very interesting for all who love random stories. Stay alert!

- Silver the Flygon


	12. Mew 3

Names Mew, Welcome to my online blog.

- Current Entry: Entry 519 June 30, 2012

Hey everyone, Mew here! Who likes my new intro, not much changed but it's still simple which is awesome!

First off, I can't wait for autumn; watching the leaves change color fall off, preparing for Halloween, and the advent of winter right after autumn. Yay! Only three months till ma birthday!

Secondly, I heard from... places, that a certain Pokemon kinda... has a thing for me... which is great... sort of...  
I'll tell you all a different time but for now, it's kinda shocking.

Third, This morning, there was this huge fight in the main dining area between Groudon and Kyogre which ended kinda differently than usual. Let me explain:

The two of them were arguing over some ridiculous things- I think it was their favorite pillows or something. But still, it was over something weird usually it escalates rather fast to a full blown fight and then Ray' comes in to save the day and smash some skulls!

But that didn't happen, not even a minute after they start arguing they stop; what for, I don't got a clue. Sorry! But they did look at each kinda weirdly... maybe they were embarrassed or... or something else. Maybe I should ask Mezzy...

Lastly, who here likes video games cause a certain feline does! And so does his best friend, Azzy.  
When I was sleeping over with him, we played SSBB and I won three times but he won four times, every time as Lucario while I won with Yoshi.  
When he said he 'okay' at video games I thought he'd be terrible but he made a run for my money he was that good!

Anyways, bye everyone, have an awesome autumn! Don't Fall! Hah!

- Mew, The cool creator of all Pokemon!

* * *

Not much to say once more but that I'm now doing a collab. with a good friend of mine: Scizor X. Go to my profile to find a link to it!

Till next time - Silver the Flygon


	13. Mesprit 2

Welcome! Have fun reading and don't hide that you do; I'll know ;)

How are you doing tonight? Because I'm fin; and also my siblings as well.

You know... the three of us never _really _get any recognition other than, "Oh hey it's those fairy things. why are they important again?" I can't count how many times I've heard that eavesdropping humans... Not that I don't like humans! But still, a church or two that worships us can really help the self-esteem.

Church you dare say? Well between me, Uxie and Azelf, we have exactly **_one_ _shrine_**. That isn't impressive what-so-ever. I mean, even Darkrai has a cult for him.

Darkrai. Having a cult.

**_Darkrai._**

He isn't someone to worship yet I hear he has about 10k followers! Heck, _Giratina __has more._**_  
_**

I'm sorry if I'm ranting but the three had about up to Groudon on this. No cares about us and yet, without us, no one, Pokemon or human, would be able to live!

Anyways... I've been feeling kinda weird lately... as if something wants me, and not in a good way.

That's all I have for now. Peace for all!

- Mesprit, Emotion Giver.

* * *

Made by - Silver the Flygon, whom has nothing to say.


	14. Jirachi 1

**Welcome, I hope you have a good day. - Jirachi the Wish-maker  
**

Hi everyone, how are you all doing today/tonight? I know I'm fine, except for the multiple injuries I always get.

I just wanted to make a shout-out to anyone living in that big storm's path; I heard it'll be a doozy! It's like Lugia is going through the area!

Another thing is that I've decided that every time I post, I'm going to make a crack-fic to add-on to my entries to make them a little more interesting.

Okay, now in other news that does not involve blog stuff, I got a good story to tell. Do you know what would happen if you mix Mew, some sugar, and a monthly meeting between the legends?

Chaos ensues.

He was out of control, jumping from one place to the next at high speed, sometimes teleporting. As he did this, he was ricocheting off some of the larger legends, harming them and angering them. It all ended when Azelf got up and knocked him out with his bat. It was quite the spectacle, watching Mew fly into Arceus' head when Azelf hit him. I mean, he's okay! But in all seriousness, almost everyone was stifling to the very least from seeing that. Only Azelf was the only one not laughing in any way. He's all work and no play... well besides the fact the only thing he does _is _play but still- why show no emotion?

Whatever, I bid you all a good day.

- Jirachi, who just got smacked by a book from out of nowhere.

* * *

I might be updating a lot less now as school is on so... uh... happy reading?

- Silver the Flygon.


	15. Zekrom 1

**Zekrom's awesome blog! Entry 209**

Hey everyone! It's your favorite sparking dragon, here on a great day.

Now, first off, wanna hear/read something good?

Well it all started with Kyogre and Groudon fighting over something once more... a cake I think? Anyways, I was standing there in the large archway into the atrium where they were fighting and the oddest thing could've possibly happened. Before Rayquaza could come and break up the fight, the two stared into each others' eyes and started to blush, which I might add, looks weird contrasting to the dull red body of Groudon. But the point is, I smell romance.

Then again, the only other romance I want is the one where me and Resi get together but Kyurem has his hands on her at the moment so I kinda out on a loss here.

Anyways, I'm gonna answer some questions that you guys asked, only two though:

**Utroa1 asks: Who, out of every legend, is your best friend?**

Mu best friend? That would be Zapdos. Electricity is a shared bond but the two of us actually became friends via training/sparing with each other. That was around one-hundred years ago. We're still best buds as of now and tomorrow, we're going to see a concert by Roxie and her band. Isn't that awesome! I know some of you reading this are jealous.

Next question: **Kicker21 asks: Out of all the legends, whose the most annoying?**

That one is really simple. Mew.

Little guy is precious but crazy. He's high of sugar 90% of the time and all he ever does is horse around, be it toys, pranks or plain off doing dumb things. He never sits still. It's a good thing Celebi can keep a good leash on him or everyone would've murdered him at least twice by now.

That's all the time I have, I'm off to try and bequeath my true love. Peace!

**- Zekrom, the ever awesome electric dragon.  
**

* * *

**I'm sorry for not updating, I've been quite busy lately and truth be told, I have a small case of writer's block. I hope I can rectify this soon.  
**

**- Silver the Flygon  
**


	16. Victini 1

**Victini Fiery Blog! - #421  
**

Hi everyone! Who had a great Thanksgiving cause I know I did, cause' I'm just that good. I'm the best of the small legends but don't tell them I wrote that, they might make me eat my laptop if they ever knew.**  
**

Anyways, I'm here to tell you all that a certain relationship is coming into the open- the one between our Creator and Anti-Creator, or in simpler, mortal terms- Arceus and Giratina.

Their date was a pretty long time ago, around two months I think, but what happened during and after is still unknown as the two of them have kept quiet over it. Though I heard Giratina is willing to tell sooner or later being the loudmouth, yaboo he is- I don't even know why he's so popular, he's so uncultured!

Anyways, one of the few details we DO have is the fact that Giratina ended up in the lake at the end of it so I'm betting it didn't end that well... or maybe it did and Arceus did on purpose- which I know she would do to him. The reason we all know this is because the Lake Guardians have some sort of weird contact with their lakes and.. it's complicated but all I know is that Azelf somehow knew he fell in the lake... well that and clothes were soaking wet.

That's all the time I have but come back, I have more to share next time!

**0 Victini 0**

* * *

****For those who wonder, it's hard to think of what to write in each entry so it takes me time to start which explains my tardiness.


End file.
